1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to varied footwear soles for sport footwear, shoes, military shoes, safety shoes, mountain-climbing shoes, etc., that have an upper. In particular, the invention relates to a footwear sole which can be fixed to the heel to provide a cushion function and to prevent penetration of water into the footwear in bad weather and which utilizes waterproof and ventilation parts applied at the front of the heel to provide good ventilation and further shock absorption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Korean Utility Patent Publication No. 82-2591 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,672, Public Notice No. 80-31524 (85.9.20) of Japanese utility patent) discloses a midsole providing ventilation and shock absorption and joined to the outsole by means of projections.
The outsole has circular projections on its surface with circular projections applied at the heel having some air entry, while the midsole projections on the outskirts of its reverse side have a plurality of punched ventilation holes as on its inner side as well.
Korean Utility Patent Publication No. 82-2592 shows a footwear backsole with an air opening connected to an air passageway that was prepared on the heel.
Korean Utility Patent Publication No. 90-2356 shows a footwear sole providing ventilation and shock absorption and having a ventilation cap having a fixable connection joint cab.
The heel side part of the complementary sole has a cork layer on its surface formed as a circular curve part and, on the reverse side of it, projections for a cushion were prepared while on the front of it, a round projected part was formed as well as cushioning projections with ventilation punched holes.
The front part of the midsole has a space part with a round projected part prepared at the inner side of the outskirts.
The surface of the outsole has vertical and horizontal air inhalation and air supply passages with the front part of the air supply passage connected to the air inhalation chamber, and the joint part of the air inhalation passage has a punched ventilation hole.
Korean Utility Patent Publication No. 90-2537 discloses a footwear sole providing ventilation and shock absorption which has an airing cap fitted to its receptacle. The front part of a soft cushion midsole has punched holes while the reverse side of it has shock-absorbing projections.
The back part of the reverse side of the cushioned midsole has circular projections while the back part of the outsole has an air inhalation and exhalation opening. The projected part on the front of the heel was prepared for fitting to the airing cap which has ventilation holes and receptacles.
Further, Utility Patent Publication No. 90-2538 discloses a footwear sole providing ventilation and shock absorption and which has a heel cushioned pad on the surface of the outsole. A soft cushioned pad with a surface of a cork layer is fitted to the inside of the cut part which was prepared at the front part of a hard board midsole.
The surface of the cushioned pad was attached to the board midsole by a textile net. The reverse side of the cushioned pad has cushioned projections through which ventilation holes extend.
The reverse side of the heel cushioned pad has a curve part on its surface containing an air ventilation chamber and an air supply passage.
The inner part of the air inhalation chamber has shock-absorbing projections.
The projected part of the air inhalation and exhalation opening means that lead to the ventilation chamber and the air supply passage has punched ventilation holes and an airing cap having hollow joints fitted to the outsole.
The above-described technology allows good ventilation within footwear as the airing cap has ventilation holes but can not effectively prevent water from getting into the footwear in bad weather.
In addition, the shock-absorbing material at the heel is not fitted in the inside of the heel of the sole, and the effective shock absorption at the heel of the sole cannot be expected.
Further, the fact that the cushioned shock-absorbing material for the heel is not fitted at a texon board does neither afford good shock-absorbing effect to the backside of the foot nor remove the negative factors for the shock absorption, in case of the sole of footwear having a heel, such as that of shoes, military shoes, safety shoes and mountain-climbing shoes, due to the hard iron for waist fitted at the texon board.